gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bus
The Bus is a large public transport vehicle that is featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design The Bus is, as the name suggest, depicted as a large, squared vehicle with enough room for more passenger than a basic car, and it's associated with public transport of each city it appears. Despite the Grand Theft Auto games being set in large, bustling urban environments with public transport infrastructure, the Bus is one of the series' rarest vehicles. The Bus rarely spawns on the street and is usually very difficult to find by other means, too. This issue was fixed in Grand Theft Auto V. All buses only allow one person to board and alight at a time. 2D Universe In Grand Theft Auto 1, the Bus is based on a typical school bus and has no special features. There are three versions; in Liberty City it is a school bus; in San Andreas, it appears to be a church bus, and in Vice City it appears to be either a high school bus or a bus for some kind of sports team; the latter two are not spawned in traffic. In Grand Theft Auto 2, the Bus resembles an "old look"-style transit bus (quite similar to the GM Scenicruiser) and can be found picking up/dropping off passengers at various bus stops within each of the three districts. The Bus only drives on the outer lane of the 'main' roads. Even if the player steals the Bus, passengers will still enter/exit if the player stops at a bus stop. There's 2 missions about transporting passengers. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories the Bus retains the "school bus" design featured in GTA 1 (and in the early development of GTA III), and comes in several colors. The design is very generic and takes styling from a wide range of decades. The hood's shape resembles an 1980s International Harvester S-Series; its slanted side windows may be inspired by the old GM New Look Bus or Flxible New Look bus; the rear is rounded similar to most '40s and '50s bus designs. It's possible transport passengers with a bus in Vice City, but that's done with the Coach. In the 3D Universe, Buses come with inward-gliding doors on either side, an unusual layout for a commercial transport vehicle. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas the bus takes on a different appearance, resembling an ordinary city bus, resembling the Coach. Like the Coach, it can carry the driver and seven passengers. It strongly resembles an MCI MC-8. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Brute Bus resembles a New Flyer D901 (with an evenly angled windshield from a New Flyer D40 HF. Its slanted side windows resemble those of the old GM New Look Bus (GM TDH-5303), TMC RTS, or the Flexible New Look bus, although they are more modern in style. It is also similar to the Orion V CNG. This model is now a modern-looking bus with a squared appearance, and it's much smaller than the SA version (and of course, more modern than the school bus-like vehicle). Apart of the front outward-gliding door, another one is featured as the "exit" door. Strangely, despite the vehicle is modeled with 14 seats , the Bus only allows 4 people (in addition to the driver) to travel in the vehicle. The bus does not feature a rear licence plate. The buses, which fall under the management of Liberty City Transport Authority (LTA), are further stamped with "The Fox" labels, in line with the LTA's association of the Liberty City's tramway with another animal ("The Pigeon"). The destination boards on all buses read "B84 Liberty City" (though the rear board is blank). The Bus remains a rare sight in the city. Despite the presence of several bus stops around the city, the Bus is only seen parked in Star Junction. The Bus will sometimes appear during GTA IV's mission chase sequences as part of set pieces, acting as an obstacle to increase the difficulty of the mission (see, for example, Brucie's mission Search and Delete). There is always one or more buses parked at the helitour bus stop. Another place to find a Bus is the Broker Bus Terminal between Schottler and Downtown. It is located under Algonquin Bridge. It is the first exit from Algonquin and an immediate left at the exit. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Brute Bus resembles two NABI buses: the J4500 and the CompoBus. The back is based on a GMC RTS and the front is loosely similar to the New Flyer DE40LFR or a Orion VII NG. The vehicle retains most of its characteristics from GTA IV, but with a longer body and wheelbase. Also, it has more seats and allows 16 players to enter it, but still has more seats (the 12 elevated ones in the rear). . The buses fall under the management of Los Santos Transit. As stated above, it can be commonly seen driving around various parts of Los Santos. The Bus in GTA V comes with 4 different colors: *Red and White resembling Los Angeles Metro's Rapid. *Orange and White resembling Los Angeles Metro's Local. *Blue and white resembling Los Angeles Metro's Express. *A rare teal and white model resembling common LA buses. Every bus in the game has its destination board set to "DOWNTOWN". Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Bus' handling is slow and cumbersome, as one would expect, and the vehicle, although fairly tough, cannot readily knock other vehicles aside in the manner of the Fire Truck, Barracks OL, or the Flatbed. The Bus in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is an exception because the bus's handling is better than similar vehicles of its size, most probably due to its lighter weight. It is also more vulnerable to bullet damage than most vehicles of its size. Like the coach, it can carry up to a maximum of 7 passengers in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' For Grand Theft Auto IV, handling is below average, with the Bus easily under-steering around corners. Top speed is however somewhat excellent thanks in part to its 5000cc engine, according to the badging, but is let down by poor acceleration which is one of the worst in the game. The Bus has a soft suspension tune making the bus somewhat comfortable, especially at low speeds. The Bus is let down again by its poor brakes which tend to lock up easily, and when they do, stopping distance is increased, giving the Bus a poor stopping distance. Due to its rear-engined configuration, the Bus can survive seemingly endless head-on crashes with cars, trucks, and buildings alike. This makes it the perfect vehicle for ramming cars out of one's path. Like previous renditions of the Bus, however, it is particularly vulnerable to gunfire. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Performance of the Bus in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is no different, with the Bus capable of only low top speeds, average acceleration, very wide turning radius' and poor brakes, making the Bus impractical for demanding uses. One will get busted very easily if on a Bus, due to its slow acceleration. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning in GTA V, the bus shares its durability and power as it was in GTA IV, however, now, due to a much bigger engine, the Bus can accelerate much better than the original. Its top speed is pretty average, being able to cope with a mildly low top speed and still crash into cars holding the same speed. Braking is average, but can still be faulty, causing crashes into the rear of vehicles after performing high speeds. Overall, the bus is a good pick for durability, but not so good for a getaway vehicle, nor is it good for defense of the player, due its large window, exposing the player to major gunfire. The vehicle is powered by what sounds to be a straight six engine, yet the in-game model is a twin-cam 4 cylinder engine with a modeled turbocharger. GTA V Overview Inline-6 (Sound) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game mode) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 4 }} Image Gallery 2D Universe Bus-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|''GTA 1''; San Andreas. Bus-GTA1-ViceCity.png|''GTA 1''; Vice City. Bus-GTA2-Larabie.png|Ray Larabie's early design of ''GTA 2'''s Bus. Bus-GTA2-ingame.jpg|GTA 2; in-game with lights on and doors opened. 3D Universe AlphaBus-GTAIII-front.jpg|An earlier iteration of the Bus in GTA III prior to the game's release. HD Universe Buscw.jpg|GTA Chinatown Wars, iOS version. Variants *'Airport Bus' - these are identical to service buses except for the destination blind (all of which say "L.S.I.A." on airport buses); nonetheless, airport buses are treated separately by the game. Airport buses can be found driving in and around Los Santos International Airport, owned by Olympian Rentals and JiffiRent. The Olympian livery is identical to the Los Santos Transit livery except for the top half with is a deep emerald green; the JiffiRent livery is completely different, being yellow with a dark green stripe. The "Olympian Rentals" company name is a nod to the real-life double-decker bus model, the Leyland/Volvo Olympian. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Liberty City. *San Andreas. *Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Downtown District. *Industrial District. *Residential District. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Chinatown, Portland Island. *Aspatria, Staunton Island. *The Bus also appears during the Firefighter side mission in GTA III on Portland Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked around in Viceport near a sea plane hangar. *Can sometimes be seen driving around in Viceport. *Can rarely be seen driving near the airport. *Rarely seen driving near the military base. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ocean Docks, Los Santos. *Can be seen driving around in early morning (around 5 am to 8 am) at Los Santos International Airport. *Rarely seen around the Easter Bay International Airport. *Rarely seen around Garver Bridge. In the morning. *Originally intended to be parked in Little Mexico near the Sweeper. But it was replaced with a tanker or any attachable vehicle. *Sometimes appears under the tunnel at Los Santos International Airport on Tuesday at 12.00 am. while driving a Mr. Whoopee. *Near the eastern most beach in Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The bus does not appear under any normal circumstances, and, as a result, can only be spawned using third party cheat devices. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *At the Broker Bus Depot in Downtown Broker under the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway. *Several parked in Star Junction, Algonquin, Liberty City. *Along the Bus Lane adjacent to the Higgins Helitours in Fishmarket South, Algonquin. Also, one is parked along Privateer Road, and many can be seen parked along Flatfish Place. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Only found at the aforementioned Broker Bus Depot, Downtown Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly seen in Los Santos. * Rarely seen on the Great Ocean Highway, and even more rarely seen in Sandy Shores. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the player can buy a bus from Warstock Cache & Carry for $500,000. Trivia General *The Bus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in Grand Theft Auto IV. ** Self-Actualization FM in EFLC. ** Truth & Soul in GTA CW (Nintendo DS and iOS versions only). ** Turntables on the Hudson in GTA CW (PSP only). ** Anvil in GTA CW (Android version only). ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' * In the PSX version of Grand Theft Auto 2, the bus is not spawnable, but it's possible to be found in the game files. There is a cheat called "FARE", but that one is unworkable. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the name "Canny" for the bus company was possibly a reference to the popular Scottish children's song Ye Canny Shove Yer Granny off a Bus, ''since Rockstar North, who developed the game, are based in Scotland. The tune is the same as ''She'll be Comin' Round the Mountain When She Comes. * In GTA San Andreas, the Coach cockpit window is tinted (so the player can't see inside) but the cockpit window on the Bus is transparent, so the player can see Carl driving the Bus. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * A label on the rear of the Bus in Grand Theft Auto IV comically reads that "this bus uses no technology", parodying labels on New York City buses that read "this bus uses clean-air technology". * The Bus is driven around Broker, on Delaware Ave, in the mission Bleed Out, making it harder to catch Dardan Petrela. * There is actually a "Bus Driver" character model and in the GTA IV game files. This suggests that buses were going to be used as a way of transportation around the city, but this feature was later cut from the final game for unknown reasons. * In GTA IV, as with several other vehicles capable of laying sideways, if one flips the Bus onto its left hand side and begins to reverse whilst turning slightly to the left the Bus will begin to rotate at very high speeds. If one points the left stick towards the bottom and still to the left the Bus will rotate in the opposite direction. Most vehicles that can stay on its side can do this too. * In GTA IV, the passengers can be seen walking and taking a seat inside the Bus while boarding, since the windows aren't tinted or opaque. * There is always a Bus available in Star Junction, and also by the Helitours base * If the player steals a Bus in GTA IV, the player may gain a Wanted Level. * It is not possible to bail out of a moving Bus as the driver in GTA IV, as hitting the exit vehicle button will apply the brakes first. * In GTA IV, if more than one person enters the Bus as a passenger, strangely one of the back doors will open. This also happens when crashing and, rarely, one can see both doors missing. * Unlike other Buses in previous GTA games, in GTA IV, it can enter Pay 'n' Spray, the bus can be re-sprayed only at the Pay 'n' Spray in Leftwood and on Tulsa St in Hove Beach (other Pay 'n' Spray garages are too small for the Bus). * In the mission Bleed Out, if the player destroys Roman's cab, after the cutscene which shows Roman entering the depot, the player may find a Bus with four passengers stopped at the junction near the entrance to Broker Navy Yard. * In GTA IV, there is a sign on the back of the Bus that says that safety is the LTA's number one concern and to call 555-783-9828 to tell them how their drivers are doing. But if the player dials and calls the number, they will only get a no answer tone. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * In GTA V, the bus is one of the few vehicles in which the player can equip the Sawn-Off Shotgun. * In GTA V, there is a spawn glitch involving the bus. If the player hijacks a bus, and then exits it and rotates his camera so the bus is momentarily out of his line of sight, if the player looks at the bus again, a conductor will suddenly appear in the driver seat and begin driving the bus away. This glitch may only work if the player walks a few meters away from the bus, in addition to looking away from it. This also can be done on the Dashound and the Airport Bus. * In GTA V, during the mission Al Di Napoli, a unique gray color scheme version of the bus may sometimes appear when chasing Al Di Napoli into the parking lot. * Buses are limited to travel within the city during normal gameplay. An exception of this is in the mission Paleto Score Setup, where Lester gets a bus to meet Trevor and Michael. * Strangely, on Warstock Cache and Carry in GTA Online, the image of the Bus is mirrored, with the doors on the left side instead of the right side. This is fixed in the enhanced version. *Strangely, despite claimed to be AWD in the handling files, it is almost impossible to make all 4 wheels spin, due to the low power and revs; only the rear wheels will spin. See Also *Coach *Dashound *Double Decker *Karma Bus *Prison Bus *School Bus *Airport Bus Navigation }} de:Bus es:Bus fr:Bus pl:Autobus pt:Bus ru:Bus sv:Bus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Buses Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Service Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles